User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 24: Last Tango in Buenos Aires
Episode 24: Last Tango in Buenos Aires Premise: The teams do the tango in Argentina. Sanders tries to tell MacArthur to be less aggressive, the Ice Dancers continue to cheat, and Devin continues to struggle to reveal his feelings for Carrie. Challenge: Perform tango; go on horseback and tie up emu using boleadora, and take the emu to the chill zone Winner(s): Jacques and Josee Eliminated: Carrie and Devin, because of Devin getting injured by Kitty's emu that knocked him off a cliff. My Favorite Part: The cadets' dance This episode is definitely one of my favorites of the season. There is so much great comedy in this episode. The sisters were very enjoyable in this episode, and I laughed hard at that moment when Kitty reveals that she went to prom with Emma. I didn't know you could go to prom with your own sister! Also, great move on Kitty's part when she gave the cadets and the ice dancers the back seats of the plane. It was pretty funny seeing them have to endure the pains of having to be next to the bathroom. It was also nice seeing them bond throughout the episode and be there to help each other, though is it just me or does Kitty do more botches than Emma? I liked some of the parts when they messed up on the dancing portion of the challenge and when Kitty was struggling to stop the emu. I also loved Kitty's selfie with the emu, her text to karma, and when she and her emu accidentally push Devin off the mountains. God, I would marry Kitty and have 20 babies with her. Lololol, jk. But seriously though. She's bae. Let's talk about the cadets now. The cadets were really amazing in this episode. OMG, their dance routine was VERY hilarious and VERY memorable, especially with MacArthur twerking in front of the cam. It was also pretty funny seeing Sanders struggle in teaching MacArthur to be a less aggressive teammate. The ways they messed up the dancing part of the challenge, with MacArthur going too fast and MacArthur spinning Sanders into a vase of roses, were really funny, and I also liked the part when MacArthur was trying to get the horse to move and constantly failing at being aggressive. But thanks to Sanders going easy on the horse, they're on the move! And gotta love the part when MacArthur gives the emu the right to be rotisseried! I also liked her idea for a better challenge when the Ice Dancers won and when she walks in on Devin's confessional and tells him to kiss Carrie already. And that part when she randomly eats red meat was pretty funny and she made a clever pun when she said that there wasn't an I in team, but "team" backwards spelled "meat". The Ice Dancers were also pretty hilarious to watch and I thought it was pretty cute when they hugged throughout the episode. I liked the gags with Jacques and the vegetable oil, and I liked his new hairdo when he sacrificed his hair to win for his team. And I also liked the part when Don enthusiastically cheers for them (I think it was sarcasm!). Not much to say about them. Now, onto the best friends. I was SO relieved that their plotline ended here. The running gag with Carrie getting hurt got annoying pretty quickly for me and I felt that it was way too repetitive. However, the way they hooked up was really cute and I was cheering Devin on when he revealed his feelings for Carrie. Plus, it was the only slow-mo kiss on this whole show that wasn't interrupted! What a relief! I found it really cute when Carrie kept on saying "I love you" to Devin. RELATIONSHIP GOALS, MAN. So, yeah. Two okay characters with an annoying plotline that turned out to be a cute couple in the end. I'm glad that they left and I'm really excited to see the surfers again! I really liked that cutscene with Brody making MacArthur out of sand! And I can tell he ate a bit too many burritos! Overall, this is a great episode with good comedy, a cool challenge, and great moments from all the characters. Category:Blog posts